


Emma Swan, I Summon Thee

by LemongrassAndSleep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Emma, EnchantedForest, F/F, Magic, ReginaMills, darkswan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemongrassAndSleep/pseuds/LemongrassAndSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma Swan, I Summon Thee."<br/>When Queen-To-Be Regina Mills summons The Dark One to teach her magic, she strikes an unusual deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Emma Swan, I summon thee.”  
“Finally,” a voice came from behind Regina, sending a shiver of terror down her spine, and the young bride-to-be turned around to find a figure sat on her bed.  
“Are you… Are you Emma Swan?” Regina tried to keep her voice steady.  
“That’s me,” The woman, who had stood up, gave a sinister smile, “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”  
“For what?” Regina’s normally well kept control over her curiosity got the better of her. Emma Swan made her feel reckless.  
“Remove your clothing,” The Dark One whispered in her ear.  
“I beg your pardon?” The brunette’s voice came out as a squeak, yet she had a strange desire to please this woman, and she started to pull her dress over her head.  
“Too slow,” Emma Swan begun to grow bored, and with a flick of her wrist, Regina was stark naked, “Regina dear, if you’re going to train under me you’ll have to learn that I don’t have much patience.”  
“Train under you? I never said anything about training…” The younger woman’s voice was reduced to a mere squeak as she resisted the urge to use her hands to cover her dignity.

 

Emma didn’t reply, instead, her eyes were raking over ever inch of Regina’s exposed flesh. The Dark One bit back a moan of desire, and walked round to the back of the Queen-to-be, never once taking her hungry eyes off her porcelain skin. Unable to resist all of her cravings, the older woman placed one cold hand in the small of Regina’s back, watching as a delicious shiver ran through the her.

 

Emma Swan decided to address the younger woman’s earlier statement, “I know you didn’t say anything, but you want to learn how to use magic, don’t you?”  
As Regina stood exposed in her bedroom, she muttered a small “Yes.”  
The Dark One gave a small clap, “Yay! Now we can have some real fun,” The smile she gave was enough to make the Regina back down, but instead it made her want to prove herself all the more.  
“Can I have my clothes back now?” she muttered.  
Emma gave a small pout before sighing, and with another flick of a wrist Regina was fully clothed again.  
“So, here’s the deal, I’ll teach you how to use magic, and you give me company when I want it,” The Dark One produced a contract from seemingly nowhere, and the brunette took it, with caution, before taking time to read through it.  
“I have nothing to sign with,” the Queen-to-be held her head high. Wordlessly, Emma Swan gave her a quill. Regina just sucked in a deep breath and signed her name.  
“There’s just one problem…”  
“Your mother,” the older woman finished for her, “Oh she’s easy, actually, I’ve been waiting to do this for years.”  
“You know my mother?”  
“Oh yes, I know her very well,” there was a naughty glint in Emma Swan’s eyes, and Regina didn’t even want to know.  
“So what do we do?”  
“We? I think you mean you,” Emma took the brunette by the shoulders and turned her round to reveal a looking-glass.  
“What is it?” Regina asked, taking a few curious steps towards it.  
“A portal to a rather annoying little land,” The Dark One moved along with the younger woman, placing her hand in the small of her back for the second time.  
“You want me to send my mother through it.”  
“You learn fast,” Emma pulled her hand away from the future Queen, “Do what needs to be done. We’ll start training in the morning, providing you’ve taken care of your little issue.”  
Taking a step back, The Dark One disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

 

As if on cue, Cora opened the door.  
“Regina? Who were you talking to just then?” Cora smiled sweetly at her daughter, trying to lure her in with a false sense of security, but Regina knew by now not to fall for it.  
“Just myself, Mother,” the brunette knew she had to do it now, or it’d be too late.  
“What’s this?” Cora gestured to the looking-glass.  
“A gift, from Leopold,” the younger woman fought the urge to spit out the last word.  
“He much love you very much,”  
“As I love him,” Regina lied through her teeth, “Mother… I love you, remember that.”  
“Regina? What’s this about?”  
“Goodbye mother.” 

 

And with that, Regina ran forward and pushed her towards the looking-glass, squeezing her eyes shut as she lost her mother forever. The shattering of the glass officially knocked her parent count from two to one. Letting out a choked sob, the future Queen took a step back, hand over her mouth. She felt a presence behind her.

 

“Well done.”


	2. Forbidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina learns magic and Emma takes advantage of her side of the deal.

Regina managed to hold back her tears until after Leopold visited her bed. Desperate for a sibling for his beloved Snow White, someone she could play with in the large, mostly empty palace, he had become quite brutal towards his bride-to-be. The brunette had soon learned not to cry, because it angered him. As she changed her bedsheets that night, as she was too embarrassed to ask for one of the abundance of maids to do it for her, she thought over what Emma Swan had said. The thought of being able to perform magic thrilled her - which in turn terrified her. The thought of turning into her mother found her palms growing clammy, and her head spinning. On top of that this woman - The Dark One - gave her butterflies, something that only Daniel had incited in her. Regina shook her head; she wasn’t ready to be over her first love just yet. That anger, aside from her father, was the only thing she had, locked up in this palace all day. It was driving her crazy, and at least studying magic would keep her occupied.

___

 

“Pathetic.”  
The future Queen was already trying to hold back tears, and Emma Swan’s patronizing comments were most certainly not helping. It was barely 9 o’clock - and she had already spent ages just trying to get this stupid rock to materialise in her hand, and to her great disappointment and indignation, had so far failed miserably. 

 

“I give up,” the brunette threw her hands up in surrender. What was the point? She just couldn’t seem to get the hang of it. Normally she learnt things with immense ease - maybe she just wasn’t good enough for magic.  
“You signed a contract.”  
“So? I’m backing out. You haven’t lost anything,” Regina turned on her heel, and began to walk away. She hadn’t walked five paces when Emma emerged in front of her, blocking her path. The Dark One had a look of barely concealed amusement on her face.  
“You really thought you could get away from me that quickly? You are going home when I say you can. Okay?” The urgency in her voice was something Regina wasn’t quite able to understand.  
“Why do you even care?”  
“Why I care is none of your business, little one. The point is, you signed a contract, and one that you are not going to get out of any time soon. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal.”  
“Now, imagine the rock being in your hands, can you feel the weight of it?” 

 

The younger of the two women squeezed her eyes shut, cupping her hands. Emma Swan had shown her the rock prior to covering it, and in her mind’s eye she ran her fingers over the smooth curves on the face of the large pebble. Suddenly the burden of the rock in her hands became more real, and The Dark One clapped her hands together with what Regina assumed to be joy.  
Opening her eyes, the future Queen found the rock in her gloved hands. A short burst of hysteria erupted from her mouth; she’d done it! Maybe she wasn’t a useless as she’d originally thought?  
“See? What would’ve happened if you’d have quit? All you have to do is concentrate - really concentrate.”  
“Thank you,” Regina gave Emma a small smile, “Now can you get me home? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“I have something else in mind first, little one.”

 

The brunette felt a tingle that started at her feet and made its way up towards her head, she was engulfed in a black smoke. Suddenly she became breathless, but the discomfort was short-lived as the tingling faded away and she felt a rush of warmth. Regina realised she was no longer in the small clearing that Emma Swan had taught the future Queen’s first magic lesson in.  
“Where are we?”  
“My bedroom,” The Dark One was lounging on a substantial four-poster bed.  
“Your bedroom?” Regina was feeling something close to stage-fright, for reasons unbeknownst to her. 

 

Emma Swan began circling the younger woman like a shark circles its prey. The brunette felt light touches caress her neck and shoulder blades. Finally The Dark One ground to a halt in front of her. Foreheads touching, soft lips brushed against soft lips, brown hair pushed over a shoulder. Regina was caught up in a frenzy of careful touches and forbidden feelings. She knew she should pull away, but felt herself frozen on the spot. Too soon, Emma pulled away. 

 

“I should send you home before the king sends out a search party.”  
“Yes.”  
“He must love you very much,” Emma Swan had a knowing smirk on her face.  
“Yes.”

 

Once again Regina felt the tingle, and the black smoke engulfed her, bringing her back to her bed chamber. This time she was alone.  
The future Queen practiced her new found magic by bringing her diamond encrusted hair comb - a gift from Leopold - from across the room, to comb through the knots in her thick, chocolate coloured hair. She waited for Leopold to arrive, but this time with a little less dread. In a day’s time she was to be wed to this man, but the prospect of learning magic made the blow a little easier to bear.


	3. Promises Made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

Five hours to go.  
Regina’s mind was racing at a million miles an hour. She was pacing her room, only stopping to glance at herself in her mirror. The brunette felt a pair of eyes trained on her, and she stopped dead.  
A figure emerged from the shadows created by the rising sun. She was smiling, her hair loose for once.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Regina questioned The Dark One, for surely she had better things to do than lurk around in shadows?  
“The Dark One doesn’t need sleep, little one.”  
“So what do you do whilst everyone is sleeping?”  
“I satiate my deep thirst.”  
The younger woman looked at the ground, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy. Pushing those feelings aside, she looked up at Emma Swan again.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Bored.”  
Before Regina could reply, she heard her bedroom door opening. Turning around, she held her breath, waiting for somebody to discover The Dark One in her bedchamber.  
“Hello, my love.”  
“Leopold. Oh, um, I, I was just-” the princess became flustered, not knowing how to explain the strange woman standing in her bedroom.  
“What is it, Regina?” The king took a step towards his bride, who turned around, expecting to see Emma smirking at her; instead she saw undisturbed shadows.  
“Nothing.”  
“Are you unwell?” Leopold was frowning, and the Queen-to-be shook her head.  
“I’m fine now. Um, now that you’re here,” the brunette stumbled over her words, and Leopold began to run a hand over the fabric covering her breasts. Regina stiffened under his harsh touch, wanting nothing more than to get him off her, and run, and keep on running until she was far away from this castle and it’s rooms that confined her and the walls that suffocated her.  
Instead she did nothing.  
“Leopold…” The King’s bride muttered. Her need to get away was mistaken for a need for him, and the King brought his lips to her’s. Regina gingerly kissed him back, out of experience, knowing that the bruises she could normally cover up with long sleeves would be on show to everyone of importance, once in her wedding gown. One hand slid it’s way down her side, stopping at her thigh. Luckily, before it could go any further, there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” the young woman took a step away from Leopold and looked to the door.  
“I bought your dress, your highness,” Regina recognized this maid, she was young, and her father worked in the kitchen.  
“Thank you.”  
“I will go, my Queen, and I shall see you at the ceremony,” Leopold left the room, and the maid began to leave.  
“Stay?” the brunette couldn’t bear to be alone, and the maid wasn’t bad company.  
“M-me?” the girl stammered.  
“Yes, please. I need help putting my dress on.”  
“Of course, your highness.”  
“Call me Regina.”  
“Yes, your- Regina.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Wren.”

 

 

 

Two hours to go.  
The future Queen was pacing again, alone. This time Emma Swan didn’t even bother to hide, materializing in front of her; effectively stopping Regina’s traipsing.  
“What do you want, Dark One?” the brunette snapped.  
“Ooh, being formal are we?” Emma Swan laughed.  
“Shut-” the younger woman was stopped by the Dark One’s lips on hers. The bride couldn’t help but kiss her back. Emma’s touch was addictive. Voices outside her bedchamber made her pull away, and she was greeted with yet another smirk.  
“It’s my wedding day!” Regina hissed.  
“And?” The Dark One feigned hurt.  
“Get out.”  
Emma Swan disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 

Half an hour to go.  
The future Queen was sat on her bed, staring at the wall opposite. She’d been like this for almost an hour. She tried to think, to do something, but it felt like she was trying to grasp something that wasn’t there. She reminded herself that this was what she had to do to avenge Daniel. The only thing she knew for certain was that Snow White would pay for what she did to her betrothed. There was another knock on the door.  
“Come in.”  
“Are you ready you- Regina?” Wren took a step into the room, holding out a bouquet. Regina took the flowers, and steeled her shoulders.  
“Yes.”

 

Snow White met them outside the great hall, greeting the bride with a hug. The child went first, holding a pillow with the rings on. After Wren had adjusted her dress, the brunette started down the aisle. All eyes on her, she knew she had to be strong. She held her head high as Henry led her to the King. 

 

Soft hands placed on rough, calloused hands.

 

Words exchanged.

 

Promises made.

 

“I do.”


End file.
